Love Conquers All
by AngelMileah
Summary: It's immediately after the season 2 cliffhanger. How will Jack react to witnessing Charles propose to Elizabeth? Read and find out.


_**Hello friends. Hope you enjoy this one shot of what could happen to fix the heartbreaking season 2 cliffhanger… Like Jack told Elizabeth "Whatever challenges we have to face out there, I believe we can take them on together."… They will overcome any obstacle they gets thrown at them, because… Love Conquers All**_ __

 **Love Conquers All**

"Elizabeth Thatcher, will you be my wife? Would you…" Jack Thornton let out an exasperated sigh, as he stood in front of the mirror and nervously practiced the perfect proposal to Elizabeth Thatcher. "I don't know… Elizabeth, will you…" He let out another apprehensive sigh. He stared at himself in the mirror, wearing his dark green suit. "Green one?" He asked himself. He then held up his blue suit in front of him. "Blue one? Nope." He removed the blue suit from in front of him. "Green." He grinned. "Yes, green one." He turned from the mirror, confident in his decision. Suddenly Rip barked. Jack looked down at his attire. He later walked out of the jail wearing his blue suit, instead of the green. "Here we go." He grinned and took a breath as he stepped off the porch of the jail and headed in the direction of the church… and Elizabeth.

After dismissing her students for the day, Elizabeth Thatcher began straightening up the schoolroom. Suddenly a knock came on the door. She turned around, thinking it was probably Jack. She was expecting him to pick her up to take her for a ride after all. Before she said anything, the door slowly began to open. She gasped when she saw that it wasn't Jack on the other side, but Charles Kensington.

Without saying a word, Charles walked up to her until he was standing only a few feet away from her. He dropped to one knee and opened the small black box he held in his hands to reveal a diamond ring.

"Oh my." Elizabeth gasped, surprised. She couldn't believe Charles Kensington, of all people was doing this.

"Elizabeth, will you marry me?" Charles asked.

With a bounce in his step, Jack bounded up the steps of the church. He was ready but nervous to propose to Elizabeth, the woman, who just days ago, he had professed his love to and was ever so delighted when she reciprocated his feelings and they shared a sweet kiss in the mine. He wanted this… to marry Elizabeth Thatcher. He hoped she wanted the same thing too. As he approached, he was surprised to see the door of the church, standing wide open. _What's going on?_ He wondered as he walked inside. He stopped short shocked to see Charles Kensington on one knee in front of Elizabeth… his Elizabeth. Why was Charles proposing to Elizabeth, the one thing he himself was on the verge of doing? He quickly stepped out of the doorway and leaned back against the other side. He was heartbroken. _How can this be happening?_ He wondered. _In the mine I told her I loved her. She told me she loved me too. Was she telling me the truth? Has she also told Charles she loves him?_ He shook his head. "Surely not," He muttered. He once again turned and stepped inside the doorway. The image before him had not changed. Charles was still on one knee holding the ring box and Elizabeth was still standing before him. He was dying to know what Elizabeth's response would be to such a proposal, but he couldn't bear to look at the image of Charles on bended knee, any longer. He returned to the porch running into the door in the process. He then proceeded to head down the steps.

Elizabeth glared at Charles who was still on bended knee in front of her. When suddenly she heard a noise coming from the open door. "Jack," She gasped as she saw him walking down the steps of the church. She headed toward the door without giving Charles any kind of answer, leaving him on bended knee. "Jack, Jack wait." She called. It was no use. He was already out of earshot. She wanted to go after him, but she felt at this moment in time, it wouldn't do much good. Trying to fight back tears, she turned back around and noticed Charles had risen from his kneeling position. "Charles," She exerted. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Charles asked, walking toward her.

"Why, Charles?" Elizabeth prodded.

"I love you, Elizabeth." Charles replied. "I know we can make a wonderful life together."

"Charles, I don't feel that way for you." Elizabeth countered. "I tried telling you that before I left Hamilton."

"Yes," Charles concurred. "But I also told you that I… not you… would be the one to decide when it's time to consider other options." He stepped closer to her. "I love you, Elizabeth. I know I can make you happy. He gripped her hand. "And you haven't given me an answer yet." He prepared to drop to one knee once more.

Elizabeth jerked her hand away and tugged on his arm. "Don't bother Charles." She said. "I know what my response is going to be. I'm afraid you're not going to like my response and you dropping down to one knee will not change that."

"Elizabeth, you said in Hamilton that we were lifelong friends and there's nothing you wouldn't do for me." Charles reached up and touched her face. "Are you saying you didn't mean that?"

"Charles," Elizabeth brushed his hand from her face. "The keyword here is _friend._ I've never seen you as more than that. I'm sorry if I led you on. That's why I told you what I did, that night in Hamilton. Marrying you is the one thing I cannot do for you. I'm sorry Charles, but my heart..." She hesitated. "Belongs to… someone else."

"You mean, Jack?" Charles growled. "You mean that no good Thornton, whose brother got your sister into trouble?"

"For your information, Julie was the one driving the car." Elizabeth provided. "Tom was actually trying to protect Julie." She turned and stared out the window, hoping that Jack would return, but knowing he would not. "Jack is a good man."

"Jack is a Mountie, Elizabeth." Charles replied. "He can't give you the lifestyle I can give you. Why would you turn me down for him? All Jack will do is break your heart. He isn't the best man for you, he can't give you what I can. He can't give you what you deserve."

"What do you mean by that?" Elizabeth inquired. She turned back around to face Charles.

"Elizabeth, I've already been given your hand in marriage by your father." Charles continued. "I have his blessing. Marry me and return to Hamilton with me. If you marry that Mountie, you will be cut off. He will never be accepted. He grabbed her wrists, treating her as if she were a child.

"I'm not a child, Charles!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "I'm capable of making my own decisions." She jerked her wrists from his grasp. "I don't care about money or social status!" Her face softened as she gathered her thoughts on what she was going to say next. "All I care about is love. Jack has given me his love and I have given him my love in return."

"But Elizabeth he doesn't know you like I do." Charles continued.

"Charles," Elizabeth interjected. "Jack knows me well enough. He's the only one who's ever let me decide for myself." She returned her gaze to the window. "He knows I'm capable of doing so, unlike you and my own father."

"You're making a mistake, Elizabeth." Charles retorted as he walked behind her.

"Well it's my mistake to make." She answered without turning around. "You know my answer Charles. The answer is no. I'm sorry, but I just don't feel that way for you. I can't… I won't marry someone I don't love just to please my father. My heart is here, in Hope Valley… and with Jack." She then returned her gaze to him and pointed to the still open door. "Now if you'll excuse me."

Charles brushed passed her. "You're making a big mistake." He said once more.

Trying to fight back tears, all Elizabeth could say was "Good-bye, Charles," as she watched him descend the steps of the church. As soon as Charles disappeared from sight, Elizabeth closed the door behind him she sat down on the back pew, buried her face in her hands, as tears began to cloud her eyes. After sitting there a few minutes, Elizabeth rushed to the front of the classroom, gathered her things, and headed out the door. She just had to find Jack. She didn't want him to think, even for a minute, that she had accepted Charles' proposal.

Jack sadly walked into the jail. He sat down at his desk, pulled the ring box out of his pocket, where he'd had it secured. He opened it up and looked at it and slammed it back shut. He sighed. "I love her." He told himself. "If she wants to marry Charles, I should let her. I love her enough to let her go, if that's what she wants... as hard as it will be." He tossed the ring box on his desk. Just then Rip, who was lying on his favorite throw rug, barked. Jack looked up at him. "You." He wagged his finger at the dog. "If you hadn't have wanted me to wear the blue suit instead of the green one, I would have beaten Charles to the church. Elizabeth would be wearing my ring right now." Rip got up and walked toward Jack he pressed his nose against Jack's leg and whimpered, as if to apologize." Jack reached down and scratched the dog behind the ears. "I know it's not your fault boy, just lousy timing I guess." Rip barked in agreement. Jack then went to change into more casual clothing when he returned to his desk, he picked up the ring box from the top. He opened the box looking at the ring once more, and let out a sigh. He then walked around the desk, opened the top drawer, and tossed the ring box inside. He then headed over to the café, for a bite to eat. When he walked in the café, he cheerfully greeted Abigail. "Hello Abigail, what's the special today?"

"Chicken casserole and mashed potatoes." Abigail answered.

"Sounds good." Jack said. "I'll have that."

"Coming right up." Abigail said before disappearing into the kitchen. She returned a few moments later, setting a plate and glass of lemonade, down in front of Jack.

"Thank you, Abigail. Looks delicious." Jack forced a smile.

Abigail began to frown, when she noticed Jack's expression. "Jack, what's wrong?" Business was slow, so Abigail sat down to join him.

Jack chuckled. "Am I that transparent?"

"You can't fool me Jack." Abigail stated.

Jack sat back in his chair. "Well you'll find out sooner or later."

"What happened?" Abigail asked concerned.

"I think Elizabeth is going to marry Charles." Jack answered quickly.

It was then Abigail's turn to chuckle. "What makes you say that?"

"I was on my way to pick her up for our ride and I saw him inside the church on one knee with a diamond ring in his hand." Jack answered.

"Did you confront them?" Abigail questioned.

"No." Jack answered. "Couldn't bring myself to. But I inadvertently made my presence known, when I bumped into the door as I was leaving. Maybe I should have stayed, but I just couldn't bear to hear her accept his proposal."

"What makes you so sure she would accept his proposal?" Abigail asked.

"Why would he propose in the first place if he thought she would say no?" Jack shot back.

Abigail was slightly taken aback with Jack's hostility.

"Sorry, Abigail." Jack continued. "This isn't your fault. I shouldn't take this out on you." He pushed his food around on his plate.

"No Jack, it's alright." Abigail consoled. "For what it's worth, I believe Elizabeth will tell him no. She loves you Jack."

Jack looked up from his plate. "Well she did tell me she loved me in the mine. But for all I know, she could have told Charles she loved him while in Hamilton."

"I don't think so." Abigail countered.

"She did spend a lot of time with Charles, while in Hamilton." Jack stated.

Abigail reached over and touched Jack's arm. "Jack, Elizabeth and I spoke about your time spent in the mine. Do you know what she told me?"

"What's that?" Jack asked intrigued.

Abigail smiled, thinking of the conversation between Elizabeth and herself. "She said that when the two of you thought that it could be the end, all she wanted to do was tell you how she felt about you… how much she cared for you… how much she loved you… you… not Charles."

"She said that?" Jack questioned.

"Well she was shy about it." Abigail answered. "I had to help her along."

Jack cast his eyes downward and placed his hands on the table.

"Jack do you know what else she said?" Abigail patted Jack's hand.

"What?" Jack asked. He glanced back up at Abigail.

"She said that everything suddenly became so clear. She said that it was like she can hear her heart for the first time." Abigail answered. "And it was you she was talking about."

Jack's eyes lit up.

"Jack, Go talk to her." Abigail continued. "You won't be happy until you do."

Jack practically jumped out of his seat. He headed for the door.

"Jack wait! You haven't even touched your food." Abigail called after him.

"Keep it warm." Jack called back. "I have to go find Elizabeth."

"Very well," Abigail said with a smile, as she watched Jack walk out the door.

Jack headed back to the church, hoping by some chance, Elizabeth would still be there. When he got to the church, he took the steps two at a time. He opened the door. "Elizabeth, Elizabeth," He called. He looked around and saw that she was no longer there. He sighed and walked back down the steps of the church.

When Elizabeth arrived back in town she stopped off at the jail, hoping to see Jack. When she walked in, Rip was the only one there. She went to the desk looking for a piece of paper and a pen to write him a note. She didn't see one. She opened the top drawer and suddenly let out a gasp. "Oh my." She reached in the drawer and pulled out the blue ring box. She opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring of blue sapphire surrounded by small white diamonds. "Oh Jack." She whispered to herself. She covered her mouth. "Is this why you wanted to go on a ride? Were you going to propose? Her eyes filled with tears. "I have to find Jack." She told Rip. Rip barked in agreement. She placed the ring in her bag and walked out the door, without even writing the note. She headed over to the café. Abigail was sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee when she walked in. "Hello Abigail."

"Oh hello, Elizabeth." Abigail greeted.

"You haven't seen Jack have you?" Elizabeth questioned.

"You just missed him." Abigail answered. "He was actually looking for you."

"Really?" Elizabeth inquired. "He was?"

"Yes," Abigail stated. "He got the impression that you were going to marry Charles."

"I knew he saw that." Elizabeth responded. "I am not getting married to Charles."

"I tried assuring him you weren't." Abigail stated. "I think he finally realized that. I sent him to go find you. I told him he wouldn't be happy until he did."

"He probably went back to the church." Elizabeth said as she walked back toward the door. "I'm going to see if I can catch him. I really want to talk to him." She walked out the door and made her way back to the church, where she saw no sign of him.

Jack returned to the café after not finding Elizabeth at the church. "Has Elizabeth arrived yet?" He asked Abigail.

"She just left." Abigail answered. "She said she wanted to talk to you."

"I keep just missing her." Jack replied with a sigh. "I guess I'll try to go find her again."

"Jack," Abigail suggested. "Why don't you just wait here? I'm sure she'll show up eventually."

"If I don't find her, I'll come back here." Jack promised. "I'm going to ride around and do some thinking of what to say to her while I search for her."

"Very well." Abigail shook her head in disbelief, as she watched Jack once again leave the café. "He's head over heels in love." She said with a grin.

Jack mounted Sergeant, his horse. And rode in the direction of the mine. The quiet secluded area was a perfect place to sit and think. As soon as he walked in, he sat down in the very spot where he'd told Elizabeth he loved her. The emotion of that night came flooding back to his mind. The way they'd been arguing when they'd returned to Hope Valley from Hamilton. The way Elizabeth felt guilty for letting Rip out during the storm. The way they'd both went looking for Rip and waited out the storm in that very mine. The way they'd both come to grips of what was keeping the two of them apart… that she was afraid something would happen to him due to his job as a Mountie being so dangerous and unpredictable. He beamed. She had to love him. She'd told him she afraid of losing him. _Nobody knows what the future's going to bring._ He'd told her. _All I know is what I feel for you._ _The question is, what do you feel for me?_

He then remembered the way he'd saved her life from the falling beam… how he'd pushed her out of the way and rolled on top of her. He grinned, remembering the way he'd carried her back to safety and examined her knees. Of course he recalled telling Elizabeth the best thing about arguing was making up…how frustrated he'd become when Rip barked, interrupting their almost kiss, although he was relieved that Rip was okay. He couldn't help but increase his smile when he recalled the way Elizabeth wanted to stay in the mine a little longer after the storm let up because in the mine, it was just the two of them, and out in the world everything was… complicated. He'd assured her that whatever challenges they have to face out there they could take them on together.

 _It really feels like we've been given a second chance today._ She'd said. _And I don't want to waste it. Especially now that I've seen your knees._ Was his response. He recalled how Elizabeth giggled. He always love to hear her giggle. He then reminisced how he'd slowly placed his hand on her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb. He'd finally found the nerve to say it… to tell her how he really felt.

"I love you, Elizabeth Thatcher." He said aloud. He was startled when from the opening of the mine, he heard. "I love you too." He whirled around to see Elizabeth standing there. "Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" He walked to her, wrapped his arms around her and leaned in for a kiss.

"Jack can we talk?" Elizabeth asked putting her hands on his chest.

"Sure." Jack said. "I was looking for you earlier."

"I know." Elizabeth responded. "Abigail told me." She reached up and brushed her finger down his cheek. "I know what you saw."

"I saw Charles on bended knee in front of you." Jack looked at the ground. "If I didn't know any better I would think he was proposing to you."

Elizabeth placed a finger under Jack's chin and lifted his face so he was looking directly in her eyes. "Do you remember when we were here in the mine?"

"How can I forget?" He questioned. "It's when I told you I loved you for the first time."

"I told you I loved you then too." Elizabeth stated. "And I meant it. I love you. But do you remember what else you told me? That whatever challenges we have to face we can take them on together?"

"Yes." Jack answered.

"Did you not mean that?"

"Of course I did." Jack said.

"Then why did you run off at the first sign of a challenge?" Elizabeth asked. "Did you really think that after our experience, right here in the mine, that I would accept Charles' proposal?"

"I'm sorry." He said. "To be honest, I wondered why Charles would ask you to marry him if he thought you would turn him down."

"I tried telling him I only saw him as a friend before I left Hamilton." Elizabeth stated. "He just has a hard time taking no for an answer."

"Does that mean, he's going to keep coming back to propose to you." Jack asked, his face softening.

"No." Elizabeth replied. "I told him numerous times today where my heart belongs… here in Hope Valley… and with you." She leaned toward, and brushed a soft kiss on his lips.

Jack leaned forward, deepening the kiss. "I love you. It broke my heart to see him proposing to you… especially when I was…" He trailed off.

"Especially when you were… what, Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing!" He exclaimed. He leaned forward and kissed her nose. She giggled. "You know, we never took that ride." He offered his arm. "Shall we?"

"I'd be delighted." She placed her hand in the crook of his elbow.

He escorted her out of the mine. "I have to stop at the jail before we go too far."

"Alright." She said.

Once back at the jail, Jack asked Elizabeth to wait for him at the café… that he'd would be by to pick her up for their ride shortly. When he walked inside the jail, the first thing he did was go to his desk and open the drawer where he'd placed the ring earlier. He became frantic when the ring wasn't in there. "Where is it?" He muttered to himself. "I know I put it in there." He closed the drawer and opened it back up. He still didn't see it. "I've got to find that ring." He looked in the other drawers of his desk… no sign of it. He rushed into the other room and frantically searched the pockets of his suit… but was unsuccessful. "Now what am I going to do?" He asked himself. "I saved a long time for that ring. There's no way I can get another one now. She deserves a ring." He searched the drawers one more time. "I've gotta ask her to be my wife, before someone else does." After the unexpected turn of events he wanted to get a ring on her finger as soon as possible… to let Charles Kensington and anyone else for that matter, know that she was spoken for. "I'll think of something." He headed toward the café. "I can't keep Elizabeth waiting.

Jack walked in the café, shaking his head, with a defeated look on his face. Elizabeth looked up from her coffee, noticing Jack's expression. "Jack is something wrong?" She asked. "What did you have to do at the jail?"

"I was looking for something." Jack answered.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"I know I put it in the desk drawer." He continued, ignoring her question. "I can't imagine where it could have gotten to. Who would have taken it?"

"Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed, as she stood up and gripped his arms. "What were you looking for?" She asked, though she already knew the answer. She tried to conceal a smile.

"Uh… uh." Jack stuttered. "It's a… it's…"

Elizabeth reached into her bag, where she had stashed the ring earlier. "Is this what you were looking for?" She held the ring up.

Jack was stunned. "How did you get that?" He asked.

"I was in the jail earlier." She replied. "I was looking for something to write you a note. I found it in the drawer." She walked closer to him. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have taken it. I was just so excited." She held up her wrists. "If you want to arrest me constable, I understand."

Jack chuckled. "Not this time." He whispered. He leaned forward and kissed her nose.

Is this what I think it is? She asked. "If it is I'm honored."

"What do you think it is?" Jack asked teasingly.

"Oh I don't know." She answered. She batted her eyelashes. "Was there something you wanted to ask me, maybe?"

"Yes," he said with a grin. He took the box from her and placed it in his pocket.

"Well," She asked confused. "What are you waiting for?"

"I don't want to do it here?" Jack responded. "I wanted to take you on a romantic ride."

"If you insist." Elizabeth sighed.

Jack once again offered his arm. They rode to their favorite spot where they'd shared their first kiss. They started walking around the meadow. They sun was starting to set. The moon was shining bright in the starlit sky. The perfect ambiance for a romantic proposal. "Jack, I'm ready now!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Will you just ask me already?"

Jack sighed. He learned forward, and kissed her cheek. He then gripped her shoulders. He ran his hands down her arms and took both of her hands in his own. "I love you, Elizabeth Thatcher." He dropped to one knee. "Would you please be my wife?" He looked up at her lovingly.

Elizabeth's eyes were glistening with tears. "Yes, Jack. I love you. I would love to be your wife."

Jack removed the ring from the box, and gently slid it on her finger. He stood up and wrapped her in his arms. He kissed her softly. "It's not every day, a woman gets two marriage proposals in the same day."

"True." Elizabeth agreed. "But this one is the only one that matters." She held up her hand and wiggled her ring finger.

Jack took her face in her hands and covered her lips with his own. "I love you, Elizabeth, and I can't wait to make you my wife."

"I love you Jack." Elizabeth responded. "And I can't wait to be your wife."

After sharing more kisses, Jack and Elizabeth climbed in the buggy and headed back to town. They smiled lovingly at each other. "I'm glad we took on this challenge together, just like you said." Elizabeth said.

"Well I meant it." Jack said. "I knew I loved you and was willing to do anything to show you just how much… even let you marry Charles if that's what you wanted."

"Not in a million years." Elizabeth whispered. "I love you."

"And I love you." Jack put his arm around her shoulder.

"You know." Elizabeth stated confidently. "Considering all the challenges we've faced, I think we've come out stronger than ever. I'm more convinced now that… Love conquers all."

"Love conquers all." Jack said with a smile. He reached over and squeezed her hand. "I like that." They came together in a kiss.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed… Thanks for reading… if you get time please place a review… your feedback is appreciated. Thank you.**_


End file.
